


Day 3: Patching Each Other Up

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge: October 2017 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: Second in a series from an OTP 30-day prompt on Tumblr. My challenge series is on Jean/Logan because nobody writes for them.





	Day 3: Patching Each Other Up

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I skipped day 2. (Yes I skipped it on purpose.) Oh well.

Having generally acquired no related knowledge, Logan hated trying to practice first-aid. He was much better at dishing out wounds than fixing them, and it was painfully evident each time his fingers grabbed too hard or he overcompensated for that by being too gentle and not getting the job done. Even with Jean explaining what to do, it took more than twenty minutes for him to splint her broken wrist using a branch he'd cut down to size and strips of his undershirt.

Logan groaned and sat back on his heels when he'd finished. "Sorry I suck so bad at this, baby. Hope I didn't hurt you worse."

"It's fine," Jean assured him, offering a gentle smile even though he could see how much it hurt in her eyes. "I've been through a lot worse."

"That don't mean I like seeing you get hurt," he answered, concerned. Logan sat down fully on the ground and gently tugged her into his lap. "It should've been me, anyway. Least then I'd be okay in five minutes."

"Don't worry about it," Jean murmured, resting her head against his shoulder. "I heal too, you know. It just takes a little longer. And besides, I don't like it when you get hurt either, healing factor or no. I'm glad you  _have_ the healing factor, of course. That doesn't mean I enjoy you needing to use it."

"It's okay. I like pain," Logan tried to joke.

Even as she argued that, she smiled a little. "No you don't. You just put up with it and don't complain because you've been through worse."

"Yeah."

They were quiet after that, just waiting in the trees for their teammates to come get them. Normally Jean could've just flown them back to the school with her telekinesis, but being injured stole some of her focus and Logan had told her on no uncertain terms that he didn't want to risk it. She could lose control and fall, which would just make her get hurt worse, and no way was he up for that. The worst part of this was that they hadn't even been on a mission; in fact they'd been on their way  _back_ from one, riding his motorcycle up the highway. Then a deer had jumped right out in front of them. Since Jean had been riding with him, Logan hadn't been doing double the speed limit like usual, which turned out to be a good thing because if he had she wouldn't have walked away with only a broken wrist. It wasn't even her dominant hand; things could've been much, much worse. He didn't want to think about it.

"Hey, try to think about something more pleasant," Jean encouraged, her voice a soothing murmur from where her cheek rested on his shirt.

"Like...?"

"Well, we're out here together in the woods, it's quiet and peaceful. You're nice and warm."

Logan snorted and nuzzled her hair. God, he loved her hair.

"You smell real nice."

"See, there you go."

"Except the hurt. I can smell that, too..."

"What does pain smell like?" she questioned, snuggling closer into his chest.

"Distress. Sometimes fear or anger, too. I can smell the heat in your wrist from the blood going there to fix it."

"What do other things smell like to you?" Jean wondered.

"Uh..." Logan made a face briefly and tried to come up with an example. "When people lie to me, they stink. It's... sour, kinda. Gross. Unpleasant. Angry and sad can be tricky, though. Both real bitter, but sadness has this subtle thing of... like stagnant water, I think. Smells like old water tastes, it ain't the worst thing ever, but you really don't like it."

"And when someone's happy?"

"You know how it smells out in the morning and sun is shining in the fog some? This really soft, clean smell? Happiness is almost exactly like that. Course there's also... gasoline."

"Hmm?"

"No, I mean that's what I can smell coming near us. Our rescue's arrived."


End file.
